fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Avelina D. Draco
(Dragon Slayer) (Formerly) |birthdate= |birthplace= Carthage, Bosco |gender= Female |age= |blood type= |education= |hair color= Sandy Brown |eye color= Steel Blue |vision= 20/20 |skin tone= Fair |height= 177.80 cm 5'10 ft. |weight= 69.40 kg 153 lbs. |medical concerns and ailments= ADHD |guild mark color= |guild mark location= |tattoos/unusual features= |affiliation= Seikyō Empire |previous affiliation= Valhalla |partners= Sadaya Nakano (Occasionally) |previous partners= |occupation= of the Seikyō Empire |previous occupation= of the Seikyō Empire Independent Mage |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality= |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= Shayera Nakano (Grandmother) Shi'nefer Nakano (Mother) Sub-Zero (Uncle) Cynisca Soga (Sister) Soraya Nakano (Sister) Sadaya Nakano (Sister) Timesa Nakano (Sister) Ostia Nakano (Sister) (Brother) (Sister) (Brother) (Sister) |magic= Sea King Dragon Slayer Magic |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |weaponry and armor= Magic Gauntlet |other equipment= |debut= |image gallery= }} Avelina D. Draco (ドラコD.アベリーナ, Drako Dī Aberīna) is the newly reigning of the Seikyō Empire. The adoptive daughter of Vasilisa D. Draco, she counts Shayera Nakano as her grandmother and Sub-Zero as her beloved if polarizing uncle. Nevertheless she is thoroughly spoiled by her mother, tagging along on all of Vasilisa's adventures and is quite simply a recognizable individual in her own right. Notably, she is by extension a member of the Draco Family, christened with the surname after Lissa officially adopted the plucky yet lovable girl. Such a distinction would be accompanied by several trips to Gecko's Island in order to familiarize Ave with the rest of her eccentric family. There were times that Vas chose to leave the young lass in the care of her family members, noting that they would look out for her as one of their own. Likewise, the girl is shown to have a particular aptitude for Magic, something that surprised many considering her nondescript background. As such, Avelina focuses her energies on building up the abilities bestowed upon her, seeking to remain by her mother's side through all trials and tribulations. Like clockwork, those trials and tribulations would come. First in the form of complications was the birth of younger sister Cynisca would send a dormant line into overdrive. Inflicting agony on her beloved mother as it clawed its way to the surface. When the dust settled a new individual stood in her place: Shi'nefer Nakano. A powerful demon who settled into her new form before taking the scared child into her arms, remembering her love for her precious Ave. A flurry of other changes would follow; the beginnings of an empire for starters, as Avelina would be by her mother's side as Shi extinguished the slave trade, eradicating the traders and the government that sustained, finishing what her brother and countless others had started. With the establishment of a new monarchy, Ave would be thrust into a role of importance as the first child: Crown Princess of Seikyō (皇太子妃盛況, Koutaishihi no Seikyō). Learning to balance the demanding schedule of first line to throne with continued studies in magic proved difficult. While Avelina's background as a Boscoian citizen made her familiar with the former political and economic landscape and popular with the people, there was the matter of learning how to govern effectively should anything befall her mother. Life would be further complicated by the arrival of several siblings in somewhat rapid succession: first the twins Soraya and Sadaya, followed years later by Timesa and Ostia. Her younger sibling Cynisca would prove to be helpful in this regard, soon being enrolled as a veritable babysitter of the many little ones. A new way of life introduced: being surrounded by such a large and rambunctious proved to be a boon for Avelina, as she caught a glimpse of her mother's vision and what she sought to protect. As the decades passed and the family grew, Ave would rise to the highest seat in the land, after her mother following nearly three decades in power. Appearance Personality Avelina's most definitive trait is her incredible vitality, something that is considered unheard of. Transforming from a quiet orphan in Bosco to a member of the Draco Family was no easy task, but was largely accomplished by her own whim. She is normally described as energetic, tireless, and filled with vigor. Indeed, many people struggle to keep up with the girl, often chasing her in vain as she follows whatever has grabbed her attention, whether it is the birds and the bees or a particularly fascinating oak tree. Everything else is generally eliminated from her one-track mind until the next object is placed in her crosshairs. Ave is later diagnosed with ADHD, a notification that makes sense given how easily she is bored or distracted, resorting to whatever piqued her interest. Perhaps the only individuals capable of properly grasping her infinitesimal attention span are her mother and younger sister, the former capturing her imagination when she squared off with the one threatening her home, before taking Lina in as her own daughter. The latter on the other hand Ave sees as a playmate and someone she can teach, the pair often operating as a tag-team when it comes to creating light-hearted mischief wherever they reside. Nevertheless, she loves the two of them deeply and they often serve as the motivation for her magical studies, the girl wanting to protect them with all she has so they can continue living as a nomadic, fun-loving, dysfunctional family. Seeing all the times they enjoy together as an innocence that must be preserved, particularly after learning the fates that befell her aunts and uncles. Indeed, they are her focus, allowing her to overcome her ADHD whims to grow stronger for their sake. Hence, the one thing that proves equal to her vigor is Avelina's determination. The recognition of her mother's thankless task of pulling every last piece of this new family together, weathering the gruesome narratives that still pale when compared to the lived experiences. Thus Avelina is shown to be acutely aware of what happens around her, particularly when it involves those that are near and dear to her. It is for this reason that she refused to cry when hearing what her uncle endured, unwilling to make a bad thing worse, knowing that his anguish and desire to be understood resulted in the expletives and terrifying details. Ones that caused even the Iron Maiden to weep. So she wanted to give Vasilisa and Shayera one less worry, allowing them to focus on the bigger picture even as she cringed internally, wondering what her mom had walked into. On a lighter note, Avelina inherited her mother's love of knowledge and books, content to pour over volumes out of interest. Though even this must be done outside, as she desires the breeze in her hair and the sun at her back as opposed to the stuffy confines of a library. Finding the perpetual motion of the outside world as her anchor while she studies. When in this state of equilibrium, she proved notably unreceptive to outside stimulus, Cynisca able to braid her older sister's unbothered. Indeed, Vasilisa believes that the world could be in a state of anarchy around Ave and she would be none the wiser; unless her book was destroyed of course. Despite her best efforts, however, less positive aspects of Vasilisa's disposition rubbed off on Avelina, worsened by her constant interaction with individuals like Naazariya. Most prominent among these is Avelina's cheekiness, possessing a quicksilver tongue and a tendency to utilize it commonly, typically teasing others in the name of fun. Often using it when her grandmother is present, despite Shayera disapproving of such uncouth behavior. Regardless, it becomes a constant presence whenever she has that devilish grin or a mischievous twinkle in her eye, alerting those around her to the fact that they could be a target. At her the constant behest of mother and uncle, she has tried to rollback this habit but has typically failed when there is low-hanging fruit available; namely, individuals that serve as easy picking for light-hearted teasing. Regardless, she typically avoids crossing the line as a conscious act, a holdover from her childhood. Yet there are times when she decides to toe that line, almost as if someone is daring her to cross. Then again, she is a thrill-seeker, so the idea of being dared to cross the line is something that wouldn't phase her even as she prepares for the fallout. Since becoming the lead sibling of an increasingly expansive family along with taking on the tasks deemed necessary as the heir to her mother's throne, Avelina has become far more serious. She often serves as the mediating force between her bookworm sister and the explosive, adventurous nature of Cynisca, Soraya, Zenobia. While having her ADHD largely under wraps now, it still rears its head when she is distracted by thoughts of the sheer number of children her mother has, before realizing just how massive the Nakano lineage is. It's often enough to overwhelm her, requiring Sada to bring her back to earth. Nevertheless, she typically exhibits a level-headness typically absent in a fair number of her younger siblings, often taking care of nation business and meeting with advisors while Shi'nefer was abroad or otherwise occupied. Though not directly exposed to her mother's changes, she exhibits the same protectiveness of Seikyō by example, aided in part by the Empire housing her homeland. In Avelina's mind, she has a personal stake in the health and well-being of her subjects, and is adamant the slave trade never return to Seikyō's land or shores. History The Terror of Bosco A New Family Greater Insight Abilities Hydrokinesis Hydrokinesis (ヒドルッキネシス, Hidorukkineshisu): Physical Prowess Dragon Physiology: Ways of Combat Magical Capabilities Incredible Magic Power: *'Second Origin Activation': Sea King Dragon Slayer Magic Sea King Dragon Slayer Magic (海王の滅竜魔法, Kaiō no Metsuryū Mahō): *'Sea King Dragon's Roar' (,): *'Sea King Dragon's Encircling Deluge' (海王竜の水陣方円, Kaiōryū no Suijin Hōen): Forbidden Arts Forbidden Art: Call of the Wind and Waves (,): Trivia *Her appearance is Hikari Tsuneki from the anime Seiren. Category:Draco Family Category:Independent Mage Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Human